Ett liitet problem
by SandrineSweden
Summary: under en trolldryckskonstlektion går det liite snett med Harrys och Rons trolldryck. jag fick idén av min syrra, för en gångs skull... nåja, snälla RR!


Var noga med att bara tillsätta _tre_ droppar extrakt i era kittlar! Ropade Snape över ljudet av fräsande och plaskande.

Bla, bla, bla, muttrade Ron och höll upp flaskan med det blåa extraktet.

Ska jag kalla på Hermione så hon kan hjälpa oss? Sa Harry lågt.

Ja tack! Sa Ron.

Hermione! Ropade Harry över huvudet på alla andra.

Vad är det? sa hon.

Du glömde några saker här! Sa han. Hon fattade vinken och började gå mot dem.

Men, men! Sa en släpig röst bredvid Harry.

Stick Malfoy! Fräste Ron ilsket och höll upp flaskan över kitteln. Hermione tog upp nysrot och höll upp det och Harry tog en skopa spindelben.

Ojdå! Sa Malfoy tillgjort och knuffade till Hermione så att hon föll över Harry. Nysroten och spindelbenen for i kitteln med ett plask och stänkte hett vatten på dem. Harry snubblade under Hermiones tyngd och for in i Ron som tappade flaskan med extrakt. Istället för _tre_ droppar, föll det i tre_hundra_.

Malfoy din idiot! Röt Hermione och ställde sig upp.

Vadå, jag har inte gjort något! Sa han och log elakt mot dem.

Äh, låt honom vara! Sa hon och höll tillbaka Harry och Ron som försökte hoppa på honom.

Är det slagsmål? Sa Snapes kalla stämma. Tio poäng från Gryff…

BOOM!

Harrys och Rons kittel exploderade och deras misslyckade elixir kastades över dem. Deras klasskamrater flydde till andra sidan rummet och skrek högt.

Tystnad! Röt Snape och började gå mot stället där Harry, Ron, Hermione och Draco låg. Men när han fick syn på dem tvärstannade han.

Åh herregud! Sa Parvati. Där kvartetten stått satt nu fyra små femåringar och såg sig oroligt omkring.

Var är jag? Sa mini- Hermione ynkligt.

Mamma? Sa Ron.

Jag är kidnappad! Sa Malfoy skräckslaget.

Moster Petunia kommer döda mig! Kved Harry.

Vad har ni gjort? Röt Snape och barnen hoppade till.

Jag menade inte att trampa på hans tass, jag lovar! Pep Harry och kröp ihop.

På vems tass? Fräste Snape.

Faster Marges hunds tass, sa Harry ynkligt.

Longbottom, hämta rektorn! Sa Snape otåligt. Neville skyndade sig ut ur klassrummet och efter några minuter kom Dumbledore in i rummet.

Ooj, vilket långt _skägg_ farbror har! Utbrast Hermione och spärrade upp ögonen.

Hej Dumbledore! Sa Ron glatt.

Är det du som har kidnappat mig? sa Malfoy misstänksamt.

Jag tycker att vi går upp till mitt kontor, sa Dumbledore. De gick genom korridorerna till och uppför trapporna.

Hjälp, trappan rör sig! skrek Hermione när hon såg trappan som ledde till kontoret.

Den är inte farlig, sa Dumbledore lugnande och motvilligt ställde hon sig på det första trappsteget.

Coolt! Sa Ron.

När de steg in i kontoret stannade barnen plötsligt.

Vad är det? sa Dumbledore vänligt.

Jag får inte följa med främlingar, sa Hermione spakt.

Dumbledore är snäll! Sa Ron och gick in och ställde sig vid den gamle mannen. Harry, som inte ville verka feg, gick snabbt efter och ställde sig en bit ifrån Ron.

Okej då! sa Hermione och skyndade efter.

Jag vill inte! Sa Malfoy snävt.

Okej, du väljer själv, sa Dumbledore och gick fram till sitt skrivbord. Han mumlade något och trollade fram en stor skål med godis i.

Varsågoda, sa han och ställde fram den.

Jag får inte äta godis, sa Hermione, det kan skada mina tänder! Hon och Harry stannade i bakgrunden men Ron och Malfoy kastade sig över godiset och började genast bråka om en chokladgroda.

Den är min! skrek Malfoy.

Min! vrålade Ron. Harry stod nervöst och tittade på pojkarna som bråkade. Dumbledore märkte det och tog en liten näve godis och gick fram till honom.

Här, sa han och gav godiset till honom.

J-j-jag får aldrig något godis, sa han och tittade på godiset som om det var giftigt.

Nu får du äta så mycket du vill, sa Dumbledore och gav honom en medlidsam blick.

Får jag det? sa Harry och sken upp.

Det får du! Sa Dumbledore och skrattade när Harry också sprang bort till korgen.

Det är nyttigt godis, så dina tänder blir inte förstörda, viskade han till Hermione.

Säkert? Sa hon oroligt.

Alldeles säkert, sa han. Då sprang hon också fram och började trycka i sig godis.

När de inte orkade mer började Ron och Malfoy slåss igen.

Sluta! Ropade Hermione ängsligt. Någon kan bli skadad!

Tyst med dig, idiotunge! Fräste Malfoy. I nästa sekund satt Hermione på magen på honom och naglade fast honom i golvet.

Du får inte kalla mig det! skrek hon.

Varför inte? Sa han spydigt.

Därför att det är elakt, din ouppfostrade slyngel! Vrålade hon. Sen ändrades hennes humör blixtsnabbt och hon sa:

Vem vill leka tagen?

Jag! Ropade Ron.

Jag med! Ropade Malfoy. Harry blev tyst och drog sig undan och satta sig på en pall. Där satt han och tittade på när Hermione, Ron och Malfoy skrattade och sprang efter varandra.

Kom och var med du också! Ropade Ron plötsligt. Harry vände sig om för att se vem han talade till.

Vill ni leka med mig? sa han sedan och pekade på sig själv.

Ja, vem annars? Sa Ron.

Okej, sa Harry och började försiktigt vara med i leken. Men en kvart senare sprang han omkring som en tätting och skrattade glatt. Så här roligt hade han inte haft i hela sitt liv.

Vad gör ni? Frågade Hermione plötsligt och pekade på Dumbledore, som viftade med sin trollstav över dem.

Det här kommer att filma er. Jag tror att ni kommer ha nöje av det sen. Plötsligt knackade det på dörren och Snape kom in. När barnen fick syn på honom gav de till små, skräckslagna pip och sprang och gömde sig bakom Dumbledore.

Det finns inget botemedel mot det här, sa han och nickade mot dem.

Kommer vi att vara här för alltid? Sa Malfoy.

Men effekten kommer nog att försvinna om en vecka tror jag, tillade Snape i en viskning.

Jaha, då är det väl bara att stå ut med de små liven, sa Dumbledore.

Vad ska vi göra med dem? sa Snape.

Jag vill inte bo hos den elaka farbrorn! Pep Hermione. Snape såg rasande på henne och hon brast i skräckslagen gråt.

Sluta, du skrämmer henne! Bannade Harry och kände sig arg på mannen framför sig.

Tyst Potter! Fräste Snape och Harry backade skyggt undan.

Ha! Sa Malfoy triumferande.

Provocera inte, Mr Malfoy! Varnade Dumbledore.

Dumma gubbe! Muttrade Malfoy och Ron bleknade.

Hur vågar du förolämpa Dumbledore! Utbrast han och kastade sig över Malfoy igen.

Kära nån då! sa Dumbledore och böjde sig ner för att skilja dem åt.

Ursäkta, sa Harry skyggt och drog i Dumbledores ena ärm.

Ja? Sa rektorn.

Jo, jag måste vara hemma till maten för annars så dödar morbror Vernon mig! jag måste duka bordet! Sa han oroligt.

Du kommer hem i tid, sa Dumbledore vänligt.

Okej, tack sir, sa Harry.

Var ska de hållas? Sa Snape, klart besvärad av de små barnens närvaro.

Vi får hålla dem i något oanvänt klassrum, suckade Dumbledore.

Vi kan använda det tomma klassrummet på femte våningen, föreslog Snape.

Det blir bra! Sa Dumbledore. Han vände sig mot dem.

Vi har hittat ett rum åt er, sa han och de hurrade. De följde efter honom upp mot våningarna. Men när de gick uppför den högsta trappan tittade Hermione över kanten och sjönk ihop i en liten, darrande hög.

Vad är det? frågade Dumbledore vänligt.

Jag är höjdrädd! Viskade hon.

Höjdrädd? Haha! Sa Malfoy. Då glömde hon alldeles bort sin ilska och kastade sig över honom. Han pep till när hon gav honom örfilar så att det smällde om det.

Hon dödar mig! Hjälp, hon dödar mig! hon är galen! pep han skräckslaget.

Ms Granger, uppför er! Sa Snape.

Säg inte till mig vad jag ska göra, herr jag-tror-att-jag-är-bäst! Sen gick hon förbi honom med näsan i vädret. Snape stirrade efter henne och Dumbledore log.

Barn, underbara små varelser, eller hur? Snape log falskt och sa:

Ja, verkligen! Men när han vände sig om försvann leendet och han ruskade på sig.

Vart ska vi? Frågade Ron nyfiket.

Hit, sa Dumbledore och sköt upp en dörr. De gick in i det mörka klassrummet och Hermione sa:

Ska vi bo här? Hennes röst var skeptisk och Malfoy såg helt bestört ut.

Det är ju damm på golvet! Sa han med äcklad min.

Och du är en stor dammråtta! Sa Ron.


End file.
